Pokemon The Story of Pikachu
by PokemonFan1234
Summary: A trainer named Red is going on a journey to become the champion. (THIS STORY IS NOT EDITED)


Epilogue

One day in pallet town there was a boy named Red. Kids in that town were lucky. All of them get a pokemón at the age of 10. One day a kid from Lavender Town moved to pallet. He thought pallet town was very peaceful. Because in lavender town there were ghosts that gave him nightmares. They met there neighbors the ketchums who had just had a baby. He said hi to there neighbor Giovanni. Red was 16 years old and lived with his parents.

Chapter 1 The Choice

Professor Oak had discovered that the person in town didn't have a pokemón. That same day he said to his son "Blue I have decided I will intrust you a pokemón the same day I will give your neighbors." Also that day Giovanni had left pallet town for some reason. Blue and Red ran to meet prof. Oak. "This is where you choose the friend you will be with for your whole life!" Professor Oak said. "Wow pokemón!" Red said. Red picked charamander for he was red. Blue picked squirtle for it was blue. "My own pokemón." said Red. "Pathetic, you won't even be a challenge." Blue said. "Fine, LET'S BATTLE! Red said. "Go Charamander!" "Use scratch!" Red said. Squirtle fainted. "How did you beat me!" Blue said. "Because I'm better, see you later, Slowpoke." Red said. Two hours later. "I'm so tired." Red said. "Yes a pokemart." Red said. "Hey are you the new pokemón trainer?" Worker said. "Yes!" Red said. "Then please take this to prof. Oak" The Worker said. Red received Oak's Parcel! Another two hours later. "So... So... Tired." " Yes I am here!" Red said. Prof. Oak received Oak's Parcel. "Thank you Red, now why did I call you over here Blue." "Oh yeah, I want you to fill my life long dream, filling the pokedex." Prof. Oak. Red received the Pokedex. "See ya later Oak." Red said. Twelve hours later. "... T...h...e...V...iridian Forest." Red said.

Chapter 2 The Pikachu

"Who are you to come through the Viridian without a Fire type pokemón." Said the police. Then Red showed the police officer his fire type pokemón. "Oh a fire type pokemón, come through." Red recieved the Forest Pass. "These pokemón look pathetic." "A Caterpie!" Red said. Red through a pokeball. ... ... ... Caterpie caught! "I'm going to release it." Red said. Caterpie used poison sting. "Charamander RUUUNNN!" Red said. "Where is that Pikachu everybody was talking about!" "A Pikachu!" Red said. "Goooooo Charamander!" "Use ember!" Red said. Pikachu used Thunder! "Charamander!" "That Pikachu knew Thunder!" Red said. Red through a pokeball! ... ... ... Pikachu caught! "This Pikachu is special!" Red said. "Who is that and why is he standing there." Red said. "I am a bug catcher." "LET'S BATTLE!" The bug catcher said. "What!?" "My pokemon fainted!" Red said sadly. "Oh then run to the Pokemon Center." The bug catcher said. So Red ran to the Pokemon Center in pewter city. In the Pokemon Center he saw a poster advertising something. "This poster says that there is a pokemon league I will go there and beat there super strong set of Pokemon with my Pikachu and Charamander!" Red said. Red walked 5,000 miles to make it to the Pokemon League. "Finally I'm here now to beat the POKEMON LEAGUE!" Red said. "You must get the boulder badge to make it to the elite four" guard said. "Where and how do I get it" Red said. "It is in Pewter city and you must battle Brock!" gaurd said. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Red said angrily.

Chapter 3 Brock the Gym Leader

Red walked and walked and walked until he finally made it back to Pewter City. There was a sign that said "You must have a level 10 Pokemon!" So Red left to go in grass and train his Pokemon. "Man, this Pikachu and this Charamander can smash those pidgeys!" Red said. "Hello puny trainer." "I would like to battle you." The Mystery man said quietly. "Who comes here!?" Red said. "My name is Giovanni, your neighbor." Giovanni said. "Charamander, Pikachu ruuuuuuuuunnnn!" Red said. "I will meet you again." Giovanni said. Red walked into Brock's gym to be disturbed by a near passerby. "I would like to battle you!" ? Said. "Who are you!" Red said with a look. "My name I will not tell, but I would like to stop you from battling my master." ? Said. "Uhhhhhh, LET'S BATTLE" Red said. Pikachu was sent. Geodude was sent. Geodude used tackle. "Pika Pi" Pikachu said sadly. Pikachu used thunder. "Electric moves don't work on me." ? Said. Pikachu was brought back and Charamander was brought in. Charamander used ember. "GGEEOODUDddddeeee." Geodude said. "How did you beat me." ? Said. "I don't know but I'm going to the Pokemon Center!" Red said. BEEP BEEP BEEP. "Your Pokemon are ready!" Nurse Joy said. "Thanks!" Red said. 5 minutes later. "Ok Brock let's battle!" Red screamed. Charamander go. Geodude go. Charamander used ?. "Charamander yyyyooooouuuuu have POKERUS." Red said. Geodude and Onix fainted. "You have POKERUS!" "Well you still won so here is the badge." Brock said.

Chapter 4 POKERUS

"I'm going to talk to Nurse Joy!" Red said. Another 5 minutes later. "Nurse Joy,I can you help me with this POKERUS Charamander." Red said. "What's POKERUS?" Nurse Joy said. "It's when a Pokemon has a weird move that's insta kill." "Professor Oak told me all about it when I first met him." Red said. "I know I'll talk to Professor Oak." Red called professor oak and invited him to join a party at Brock's house. "So you say that there is a party here." Professor Oak said. "Ha, your trapped." Red said. Then a cage popped on top of Professor Oak. "Why would you do this!" Professor Oak screamed. "Because you said when I first met you that the only way to get you to stop POKERUS is if youin a cage." Red said fastly. "Fine all you need to do is to put it in the trade system then take it out." Professor Oak said sadly. Then the cage floated up and Professor Oak ran. "Red made a trade and stopped the trade." The Machine said. "POKERUS is still there." Red said. Somewhere in the sevii islands. "Zapppp!" Zapdos said. "The world will be mine" "All I need is to take over Silph Co." Giovanni said. "I detect a POKERUS Pokemon in Kanto." Pokedex with a Hack said. "RED!" Giovanni yelled. Back in Kanto. "Charamander you are glowing!" Red said. BOOM! "What was that!" Red yelled. "Prepare for trouble make it double!" Ten year olds James and Jesse said. "Who are you!" Red said. "We are newly hired workers for the evil Giovanni." James said. "And we are here to capture Charamander." Jesse said. "Go Pikachu!" Red said. "Use Thunder!" Red said. Team Rocket flew in the air. "How did that Pikachu know Thunder." James said. "Only Raichu can learn Thunder." Jesse said. "Maybe we should steal it." James said. "No, he said capture Charamander not Pikachu." Jesse said. "Fine!" James said.

Chapter 5 The Clefairy

"Where should I go next?" Red said. "You could help me." The Nerd said. "What would I do that would help me on my journey." Red said. "You could catch the rare Pokemon Clefairy!" The Nerd said. "Ok, fine just be quiet." Red said. "Ok!" The Nerd said. Red walked into the cave and found a lot of Paras and even some Geodude. "Now where are those Clefairy he was taking about." Red said. "Did you say Clefairy!" James said. "SHUT UP!" Jesse said. "That sounded like Team Rocket!" Red said. "Prepare for trouble." James said. "Make it double." Jesse said. "You." Red said. "Well, don't you want to battle us." James said. "ok." Red said. Go Pikachu. Pikachu used Thunder Bolt. "Ahhhhhhh." James and Jesse said. "Your trapped!" The Nerd said. He shot a lazer at them that turned them into a Pokemon. "I have now found a Clefairy with out even having to move a finger." "Gooooooo Zapdos!" The Nerd said. Zapdos used Thunder Bolt. Clefairy fainted. "I know I'll use ember." Red said. Red used ember. "Y I would let a ember get me." The Nerd said. "But..." Red said. "I put a shield on your body when you were transformed." The Nerd said. "Hmmmmm." "I'll bring out Pikachu and Thunder out of this." Red Whispered. Pikachu was sent. Pikachu used Thunder. "Hi, NEEEERRD!" Red said. "How did you escape?!" The Nerd said. "I had a Pikachu!" Red said proudly. "Fine, if you have a Pikachu then you could probably blast me." "Here is one of the fossils I stole, the other one I'll return." The Nerd said. Red recieved The Helix Fossil. "I will get revenge!" The Nerd said. "I wonder if that Clefairy was a fake to cover up his plan." "Hmmmmm, may as well look." Red said. The wind blew like a piece of yarn. "It's dark in here." Red said. "Cleeeefaaaiiiiry!" Clefairy said slowly. "A Clefairy, let's catch it." "Goooooo Charamander!" Red said. "Clefairy" Clefairy said curiously. Charamander used ember. Clefairy lost 50 health. Clefairy used metronome. Clefairy used Roar of Time. Charamander fainted. "GO POKEBALL!" Red said. ... ... ... Clefairy caught. "This Clefairy knows the powerful Metronome." Red said. "Time to check for more information about the Pokemon League." Red said.


End file.
